


Реальное убийство

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямамото наконец понял, что мафия — не игра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реальное убийство

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Реборн-пейрингов  
> Бета: iris M

Парень смотрит на него широко распахнутыми синими глазами и спрашивает с удивлением:

— Что это ты делаешь?

Ямамото улыбается, вопрос странный, на самом деле: что еще делают с пистолетом в руке? Он поднимает пушку и направляет ствол ему в лицо. Пуля вылетает из черной дыры и через мгновенье из глаз парня исчезает всякое выражение, а из его тела — всякое пламя. Он даже не похож больше на человека, скорее на манекен. Ямамото убирает пистолет в кобуру. Жаль, конечно, что меч использовать не позволили — слишком много узнаваемого стиля в его ударах, а заказное убийство должно быть безликим, — но он так или иначе выполнил задание. Они выполнили. Ямамото оборачивается. Гокудера стоит к нему спиной, белый дым змеится над его плечом.

— Ну что, поехали?

Гокудера оборачивается, у него алые щеки, глаза горят, как будто у него лихорадка, сигарета почти догорела до фильтра и почти обжигает губы и пальцы. 

— Да, поехали, — цедит он и сплевывает на асфальт. — Пока никто не проехал мимо.

Ямамото кивает.

Они остановились на стоянке для отдыха, чтобы отлить. Хотя лучше начать сначала. С самого начала.

Реборн сказал им два дня назад:

— Вот ваш первый заказ на реально убийство. Кажется, вам еще не приходилось никого убивать по-настоящему?

— Ничего подобного! Мы сражались…. — возмутился Гокудера, Реборн только покачал головой.

— Это другое. Убить человека, простого человека, у которого пламени всего ничего, которого вы заберете из офиса, отвезете куда-нибудь в тихое место и пристрелите или придушите, как понравится, — это совсем другое. Ладно, вот ваш заказ, уточните информацию и уберите за собой.

Ямамото молча слушал Реборна и улыбался. Он смотрел, как Гокудера взял бумажник, в котором лежали водительские права их заказа, и слушал вполуха, как за окном свистит сойка. Он думал о матче, что будет досадно пропустить все, а еще — о будущем убийстве. 

Тогда он еще до конца не понимал, что мафия — это по-настоящему. 

Реборн передал им оружие на следующий день, адрес офиса лежал в бумажнике вместе с правами. Надо было ехать в Токио.

— Не проблема, — сообщил Гокудера, усевшись на водительское сидение неприметной серой машины. Он как раз получил права и здорово водил. Ямамото любил сидеть рядом с ним и смотреть на его пальцы на руле. Он всегда заводился к концу пути, пока разглядывал их. 

— Не проблема, — сказал Гокудера, набирая скорость. Он гнал на пределе допустимого, сжимая зубами сигарету, музыка орала из проигрывателя что-то веселое, кажется, на английском, и Ямамото немножко подпевал, не зная слов. 

Они застряли в пробке на въезде в город, Гокудера ругался, не разжимая губ, костяшки пальцев побелели, между бровями залегла злая складка. Ямамото хотелось взять его за руку, или потрепать по голове, или похлопать по коленке, но он не стал. Потому что Гокудера не любил такого. 

Они остановились у здания на полчаса позже назначенного Реборном времени.   
Отклонение от плана, вот как это называется. Вышли из машины и просто вошли в холл. Ямамото подошел к стойке регистрации.

— Я хотел вернуть права… — он прочитал имя и фамилию заказа и добавил. — Лично в руки.  
Охранник оглядел его, попросил документы. Ямамото показал, впрочем, это было неважно, потому что тот ничего не смог бы рассказать потом. 

Охранник кивнул и взял трубку телефона. 

Пока он разговаривал, Ямамото смотрел сквозь стеклянные стены холла на улицу, где в лучах яркого солнца сновали люди. Волновался ли он? Конечно. Ему казалось, что внутри него открыли бутылку с газировкой и под кожей гуляют пузырьки газа. Кончики пальцев слегка онемели. Ямамото поглядел на Гокудеру. Тот застыл рядом и невидящим взглядом уставился куда-то мимо него. 

— Добрый день, — они обернулись как по команде. Перед ними стоял парень в идеально выглаженном костюме, в дорогих очках, с удивительными синими яркими глазами.

Ямамото уже тогда запомнил их. Очень наивный взгляд. Даже странно. Человек этот, европеец, скорее всего не итальянец, протянул руку.

— Вы хотели передать мне права. Я потерял их, кажется, в прошлый вторник.

Гокудера тихо выругался, а Ямамото вложил в ладонь парню бумажник и тут же крепко ухватил за руку. Все произошло настолько быстро, что потом Ямамото уже не мог вспомнить, как было в действительности. Он оглушил парня или сбил с ног? Прогремел взрыв, охранник упал замертво, но Гокудера и Ямамото уже были снаружи, садились в машину, никем не замеченные, потому что люди вокруг занимались взрывом в здании. 

Холл наполнился дымом, посетители и служащие выбегали на тротуар. Ямамото еще видел их, когда машина отъезжала. 

Они покинули Токио по одной из множества дорог, ехали долго, пока не нашли пустынное место для остановки. Говорят, таких почти не бывает в окрестностях столицы, но Ямамото теперь знал — если надо, можно найти все, что угодно.

— Где поддельное кольцо? — спросил Гокудера. Он вытащил парня на щебень, наступил ногой ему на живот и отвел руку назад. На каждом пальце у него сверкали кольца, парень попытался отползти, но Ямамото остановил его, наставив на него пистолет.

Пузырьки под кожей превратились в бесконечный зуд. Внутри Ямамото как будто накачали воздухом, и он даже начал напевать, глядя, как очки парня сползли набок, и тот просто лежал и пялился слепыми глазами на Гокудеру. Ямамото тоже посмотрел на него. Гокудера ухмылялся пьяной улыбкой, и Ямамото показалось, что он видит отражение собственного лица. Губы Гокудеры покраснели, Ямамото хотел протянуть руку и потрогать их.

На самом деле у него стоял, да так, что было немного больно. Наверное, это из-за адреналина. Или из-за Гокудеры. Ямамото некстати вспомнил, что на днях первый раз остался у него дома. Они не трахались, просто лежали рядом, и Ямамото подумал, что им нужен какой-то толчок, чтобы наконец решиться. 

— Кольцо? Какое кольцо?

Голос парня долетал как сквозь туман. Гокудера повернулся, и Ямамото поймал его взгляд, а потом кулак рванул вперед, разбивая очки и впечатывая дужку в лицо. 

— Они здесь, вот, вот! Их очень просто сделать! Очень просто!

— Хорошо, отдай. 

Гокудера протянул руку. Парень задергался, полез за пазуху, выхватил кольцо на цепочке. И все это время он что-то бормотал. Ямамото посмотрел на него и впервые за день почувствовал страх. Он никогда не хотел убивать, вот что подумал тогда Ямамото. Он хотел просто развернуться и уйти. 

Издалека послышался гул мотора, пока очень тихий, но и Гокудера, и Ямамото поняли, что довести дело до конца здесь не получится. 

— Черт! Уходим!

Ямамото затолкал человека на заднее сидение, связал ему ноги и руки упаковочными креплениями и захлопнул дверцу. 

Наверное, захлопнул неплотно. Теперь уже не выяснишь. Но когда они, проехав много километров по шоссе, наконец остановились, чтобы отлить, парень выбрался и пополз к телефонной будке. Когда они вышли из сортира, то оба, наверняка оба, осознали, что не стоило оставлять его одного в машине, а стоило убрать еще на стоянке.

— Надо заканчивать, - сказал Гокудера. Но они по-прежнему стояли, а человек полз, оставляя за собой кровавый след — кольца здорово раскроили лицо.

— Надо, — повторил Гокудера. И тогда, не сговариваясь, они пошли за парнем. Тот пополз быстрее, издавая странные звуки, то ли писк, то ли хныканье. Ямамото никогда не хотел убивать, но сейчас понял вдруг, что должен. 

Они нагнали парня, и Ямамото перевернул его на спину. Надо стрелять в голову — подумал он. Нет, это было совсем не то же, что драться мечом. В драке вы получаете равные шансы, а тут он полностью в твоей власти. 

— Вы должны выполнить заказ ради Десятого, ради мафии. 

Ямамото ясно слышал слова Реборна, когда наставлял пистолет.

— Что это ты делаешь? Не надо! Зачем?

Он ясно понял, что их выбор прост: он живет — они умирают, они живут — он умирает. Это не игра. 

Добро пожаловать в реальный мир.

Такое происходит в каждом втором фильме про якудза. 

Ямамото поднял пистолет и выстрелил.

Вот как все было. Они оставляют тело лежать между туалетами и телефоном и идут к машине. Мимо никто не проехал — какая удача. Хотя в это время тут почти никого не бывает. Они садятся в машину, и Гокудера прикуривает и затягивается. Кашляет и снова, снова и снова тянет в себя дым. Ямамото кладет ладонь ему на спину.

— Бросай курить, — говорит он. И прислушивается к себе.

Внутри ничего, пусто. Нет ни ужаса, ни омерзения, не хочется выблевать желудок. Все что осталось — возбуждение, сводящее с ума, острое, одуряющее. Говорят, так бывает, это адреналин. И не только он. Гокудера выкидывает сигарету в окно, заводит мотор, и они стартуют с места. Он ничего не делает, чтобы убрать руку Ямамото, пока они летят по шоссе прочь. Они здорово наследили. Но думать об этом сейчас не хочется. Только на светофоре Гокудера вдруг касается его подбородка:

— У тебя кровь.

Наверное, это произошло, когда Гокудера взрывал свой волшебный динамит. А Ямамото и не заметил. Он улыбается широко и весело. Сам пугается своего веселья, но в следующую минуту Гокудера прижимается губами к его губам, его язык скользит между зубами, и Ямамото отвечает. Ему кажется, что он чувствует привкус металла во рту. Ему кажется, что он взорвется, как динамитные шашки.

Перед ним появляются синие глаза их заказа, стоит зажмуриться, но тут же уплывают во тьму. Когда машина снова трогается, а поцелуй прерывается, Ямамото задумчиво смотрит вперед, на залитое предзакатным светом шоссе.

Возможно, просто возможно, что Реборн был прав.

Что Ямамото действительно прирожденный убийца.

Но кто знает. 

Гокудера снова курит, его руки дрожат, а Ямамото делает музыку погромче. Указатель слева от дороги гласит, что скоро они вернутся в Намимори.


End file.
